


I Knew From The First Time

by Smokestarrules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Listen they're sweeties, and I like to think about the happy times okay, and honerva knows it, we don't talk about what happens later, zarkon is #whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: I like me better when I’m with youI like me better when I’m with youI knew from the first timeI’d stay for a long time, ‘causeI like me better whenI like me better when I’m with youOr,Pre-rift!Zarkon works up the courage to confess to the pretty Altean alchemist.
Relationships: Honerva/Zarkon (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	I Knew From The First Time

“What of your family, Honerva?” Asked Zarkon, and she jumped at the sudden noise. The two were sitting across from the rift, watching the sunset fade into night. “Will they not want to see you?"

They had just been discussing Honerva’s traveling plans: Altea was going through a sacred Altean holiday season, but she had decided to stay on Daibazaal. Zarkon wasn’t sure why- surely she preferred being on her homeworld as opposed to his.

“I have no family, Lord,” She said, faintly, and Zarkon winced. He hadn’t meant to be rude. “I was born, of course, but I was orphaned at an early age. I spent my younger years on the streets.” She turned to face him. “The only reason I am here now is because of my skills as an alchemist.”

“Then we are similar in that aspect,” Lord Zarkon said. “My father and brother fought a battle so fierce over leadership, that it destroyed them both when I was just a kit. My older sister took the throne, but she was sickly. She was assassinated just three decaphoebs after her coronation. Then it was only myself left, and I have been ruling ever since.”

“I’m sorry,” Honerva said, and he fought back a smile. He could tell that she meant the sentiment. “That sounds.. well, horrible, to be honest.”

“I understand,” He said, and he  _ did _ . Honerva was perhaps the only one, but he  _ could _ truly understand why his species’ ways were different and more violent than her own. She was special that way. “So you will be staying here, nevertheless of your culture?” He tried not to sound as relieved as he was. It had only been a few decaphoebs since her arrival on his planet, but already he dreaded the time she would have to leave.

“Yes, I believe so,” Honerva said, smiling radiantly. She was so beautiful, Zarkon noted for the millionth time. Not even the finest Galra female could compare with this Altean’s natural beauty. “If that is alright with you, Sire.”

“Of course,” Zarkon said. “You are welcome here anytime, as long as I live. I swear it.”

The smile on her face grew as she registered his words and she turned to look at him. “You are too kind, Zarkon, truly.” Zarkon suddenly felt very hot and he looked away from her shining gaze. Who gave her the right to render him speechless? Kind? That had never used to be a word to describe him. And her using his name, not his title, was nearly too much to bear.

“I- that is- of course,” He finally managed, startling a small laugh out of the alchemist. That only made his flustered state worse, and half of him wanted to leave before he embarrassed himself any longer. But the other half, the softer side of him, told him to stay and sit with her. And so he did.

“I love the sunsets on your planet,” Honerva said, after some time had passed. It was now steadily darkening, getting ready for night. “On Altea, it doesn’t take this long. We have day, and then night. There isn’t much of an in between.”

“That is.. interesting,” Zarkon answered. Even with his friendship with the Altean king, he hadn’t yet stayed the night on the bright planet. “I did not know that.”

“Sometimes I think I feel more at home, here,” Honerva admitted. She shifted away from his surprised eyes, avoiding his gaze. “Altea is amazing, and beautiful, but sometimes I think that King Alfor is too naive to rule properly.”

Zarkon nodded. He was delighted to know that she liked it so much here! Perhaps he had a chance to convince her to stay? He had to try. “I respectfully agree, unfortunately. My friend is many things, but battle-weary is not one of them.”

“Very well said.” Honerva agreed. She sighed, seemed to ponder something, and then astonishingly enough, seemed to grow shy. “Zarkon..” She looked away again as he quickly grew concerned. “Would it be alright if.. even after the Quintessence experiments are over.. if I stayed here?”

“What?” Zarkon’s full attention was on her.

“It’s just..” She nearly seemed to lose confidence, but pushed on stubbornly. “I do honestly love it here, on Daibazaal, and I just thought, maybe I could stay here... I know, it’s a stupid idea, and I’m sorry, I was just-“ She was rambling now, her words getting more and more agitated as time went on.

“Honerva,” Zarkon interrupted her. Honerva met his eyes, and he leaned forward to take her hand in his huge, scaly one. “You are welcome here, always,” He promised. “Daibazaal will be your home forever, if you wish.”  _And I will always be here for you_ _,_ was what he did not add in words. But the sentiment was there, even if she didn’t know the extent of it. “You have my word.”

She hugged him.

Zarkon froze for precious few ticks, and then stiffly moved his arms around her small form. He realized how fragile her body was; he could easily crush her this way. He resolved to be more careful next time they spoke. “Um,” Was all the intelligence he could muster.

Honerva chuckled against his chest, and he felt his heart stutter. “You are lucky that enemies of the Galra empire do not know how caring you are, Sire,” She pulled away, and he immediately missed the warmth. “That could bring you trouble.”

“I am only this way to those who deserve it,” Zarkon said, swallowing. 

“Really?” Oh, Quiznak, now she looked curious. A sly smile began forming at the corner of her mouth. “And I fit into this category?”

“O- of course,” He said, beginning to grow worried. He wasn’t sure he liked the way this was going. “I have grown very fond of you over the past decaphoebs. You are a valuable alchemist, and have become nearly better at being a Galra than I have.” Zarkon winced at his words, because she could easily take them offensively. “I- I merely mean-“

“Why, Zarkon,” Honerva was full-out grinning now. “Was that a compliment from you? To a lowly Altean alchemist, no less.”

“You have never been lowly,” Zarkon said slowly. He was aware that he was just digging a deeper hole for himself, but he didn’t care. “You may have been in a lower place once, but I believe that you have never been lowly. Never been any less the Altean you are now.” He shrugged bashfully as the weight of his words hit him. 

Honerva smiled again, and Zarkon nearly panicked when he saw tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Oh, Quiznak, what had he said now? 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m sorry if I have offended you!”

“No, no,” Honerva wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. “I’m happy,” She explained with a slightly trembling voice. “You’ve been so kind to me, and so helpful, I just..” She trailed off, and Zarkon realized that she had taken his right hand between hers.

The heat rose to his face once more, but another feeling also became known; courage. This would be a perfect time, wouldn’t it? They were alone, with the rising moon behind her. And she seemed so open tonight, wouldn’t it only be logical to tell her now?

_Logic. Right. As if that hadn’t vanished the second he met her._

“Honerva,” He began, swallowing nervously. “I need to tell you something.” Ha, he hadn’t stuttered once! This was going well.

“..What is it?” Honerva said, brow furrowing in confusion. Honestly, how could a person so smart not figure out his meaning? He was sure that he was entirely too obvious about his feelings.

Zarkon hesitated. He took a deep breath, trying his best to keep eye contact. He remembered from a conversation they had many Quintants ago; that she hated when people didn’t look at her when they spoke. He didn’t know if she had been joking, but he was too frazzled to risk it.

“I- I think- ” He clenched his teeth, angry at his own words. Why couldn’t he just act normal?? ...Did he even have a normal around her? ...No.. “I think I’m in lo-“

“Honerva!” Zarkon was cut off abruptly as a Galran solider seemed to materialize beside them. “New information from the rift is coming in now, ma’am!”

Honerva’s attention was immediately on the soldier. “Really?” She said, grinning. She dropped his hand, nearly bouncing in her excitement, and glanced apologetically over at Zarkon, who was watching his plan fall apart. “Sorry, I really have to see this. You can tell me later, okay?” Receiving no immediate answer, she raced away after the sentry.

Zarkon watched her go, his hand still outstretched as if she was still holding it. “I-“ He didn’t say anything. Dejected, he turned his head and watched for a few doboshes as the moon rose all the way to its highest, and then circled around to head back.

_He’d been so close._

He was seriously considering demoting that soldier’s rank, but Zarkon knew it hadn’t been the sentry’s fault. Simply bad timing.

Sighing, Zarkon made his way back to his quarters. Quiznak. He’d felt so happy earlier, and he’d been so close..

“Don’t think about it.” He ordered, quickly making sure no one had witnessed him talking to himself. “It won’t happen again.” He wasn’t sure if that meant he wouldn’t try again, or just to make sure no one interrupted him next time.

“Why are you talking to yourself?”

“Aah!” Zarkon jumped, eyes wide as he realized Honerva was standing outside his door. “Honerva! I-I did not know you were there.”

“Obviously,” Honerva raised an amused eyebrow. “Are you gonna answer me? Why were you talking to yourself?”

Zarkon had no idea what to do here. “Giving myself some good advice,” Is what he finally decided on.

“Oh?”

“...Yes...”

"Advice on what, exactly?”

“Um..” Zarkon’s shoulders slumped. Great, what a perfect way to end the night, with rejection. She wasn’t going to let up, and he knew her well enough that she’d squeeze the truth out of him eventually if she wanted to. “It’s about what I was trying to tell you, earlier.”

“Really?” Honerva cocked her head to the side. Her expression was unreadable, and that made her all the more scary.

“Erm- yes,” Zarkon said. He had abandoned his quest to keep eye contact - the floor was quite interesting, anyway - and was fighting the urge to bolt. “I- that is-“ Quiznak, why couldn’t he just come out and say it? “I..” He trailed off, gathering all of his courage. “I love you.” Yes, he’d said it! “I love you, Honerva..” Right, now keep watching the ground.. Don’t look at her face. The ground was safe; the ground was interesting.

“Well, I love you too. Which is why I haven’t yet read all of the new reports and why I came here.” She swatted at him in mock annoyance, “You’re welcome. What took you so long? Looking sadly and dramatically off into the moon?”

His head snapped up.

His jaw dropped.

Honerva laughed at the startled expression he wore.

“I- Huh?” Zarkon said, very intelligently, of course. His brain seemed to be fried, as words seemed to fall apart before they reached his mind.

“I love you, too,” Honerva said again, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She reached out and took his hand for the second time that night, a shy smile on her face.

Zarkon was flummoxed. “I.. I did not prepare myself for this option,” He said, trying desperately to keep his voice steady. “I did not think you would .. return my feelings..”

“Of course you didn’t,” She rolled her eyes fondly. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Honerva met his eyes softly, and he couldn’t believe the affection shining in her gaze; what had he done to deserve this?

Slowly, Zarkon leaned down to press his forehead against hers softly. He tried smiling, but only succeeding in looking at her in wonder. She leaned into his gentle touch, standing on her toes to reach better. Honerva’s smile widened as they watched each other move for a long moment, before she closed her eyes, Zarkon following her lead. For a long moment, they stood together.

_All was calm._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
